starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Base de la Resistencia
|ciudad= |constructora=ResistenciaEl Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker '' |arquitecto= |propietario= |capacidad= |guarnicion= |altura= |anchura= |poi= |rol= |funcion= |era= |afiliacion=*Alianza para Restaurar la República *Resistencia}} La '''base de la Resistencia', también conocido como el cuartel general de la Resistencia, fue la base operacional de la Resistencia en el planeta D'Qar del Borde Exterior, durante su conflicto con la Primera Orden. Después de la destrucción del sistema Hosnian, la base se usó para planificar el asalto a la Base Starkiller, la superarma incrustada en el planeta de la Primera Orden. Sin embargo, pronto fue destruida por las fuerzas de la Primera Orden durante la Evacuación de D'Qar. Descripción left|thumb|250px|El Centro de Mando de la Base de la Resistencia La base de la Resistencia se localizó principalmente debajo de la superficie de D'Qar, con solo las áreas de aterrizaje de la instalación y las redes de antenas expuestas. Dentro de la base había un centro de mando, así como también varios hangares, tanto superiores como subterráneos, que se usaban para almacenar cazas T-70 Ala-X. Debajo de los hangares había un área conocida como nivel de mantenimiento, donde los vehículos dañados podían ser reparados. Alrededor de la base había un denso follaje de jungla, que ayudaba a ocultar la instalación de los sensores de aire y tierra y ocultaba posibles fugas de energía. La mayoría de los equipos utilizados en la base eran portátiles, una característica que la General Leia Organa insistió debido a su experiencia de la casi extinción de la Alianza Rebelde en Hoth.Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios Historia Cuando el Lord Sith Darth Vader fue revelado como el padre biológico de la Senadora Leia Organa, veinticuatro años después de la formación de la Nueva República, la reputación de Organa se vio impactada dramáticamente.Líneas de Sangre Creyendo que había una nueva amenaza frente a la galaxia, Organa le suplicó a la República que investigara, sin embargo, sus protestas sobre la Acta de Desarme Militar fueron descartadas como paranoia, mientras que sus advertencias sobre la creciente Primera Orden fueron malinterpretadas como belicistas. Al no tener otra opción, formó la Resistencia para combatir la amenaza de una guerra a gran escala que envolveria una vez más a la galaxia. Ante la necesidad de una base de operaciones, Organa recordó el puesto abandonado de la Alianza Rebelde en D'Qar y envió ingenieros para ampliar las instalaciones. Durante los próximos seis años, la base fue el punto de lanzamiento de varias misiones y ofensivas contra la Primera Orden. En el trigésimo año después de la Batalla de Endor, la Resistencia recibió noticias de que el droide astromecánico, BB-8, poseía un mapa que conducía al Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, estando en el planeta del Borde Medio, Takodana. En cuestión de minutos, la Primera Orden, que también recibió la misma información, llegó al planeta y atacó el castillo en el que se encontraba BB-8. Poco después, llegaron los pilotos de la Resistencia y se enfrentaron a las fuerzas terrestres y aéreas de la Primera Orden. Durante la batalla, la Primera Orden capturó a la chatarrera Rey y se retiraron, creyendo que habían obtenido lo que buscaban. Después de llegar a la base de la Resistencia, Finn, un soldado de asalto desertor de la Primera Orden, le dio a la Resistencia información sobre cómo destruir la Base Starkiller, la superarma incrustada en el planeta de la Primera Orden, que había destruido recientemente la capital de la República, Hosnian Prime y ahora estaba apuntando a D'Qar. Después de identificar el punto débil de la Base Starkiller como su oscilador térmico, los pilotos de la Resistencia comenzaron a preparar sus naves para la batalla, mientras que Finn, Han Solo y Chewbacca prepararon la nave de Solo, el Halcón Milenario. Al llegar a la Base Starkiller, Finn, Solo y Chewbacca lograron bajar los escudos de la Starkiller, rescatar a Rey y abrir una brecha en su oscilador térmico, permitiendo que Poe Dameron, líder del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Resistencia, ingrese y lo destruya. Con la superarma destruida, D'Qar y la base de la Resistencia estaban a salvo de la destrucción.[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] De vuelta en la base, R2-D2, que había estado en modo de bajo consumo desde la desaparición de Skywalker, escuchó a Rey que indicaba que la Primera Orden había recuperado la mayor parte del mapa de los archivos imperiales, pero que todavía carecía de la parte final para que coincida con el fragmento que BB-8 había adquirido. El droide se reactivó rápidamente después de años de hibernación y buscó en sus registros descubriendo que previamente había descargado este mapa mientras estaba en la primera Estrella de la Muerte.''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela Al proyectar el mapa en la sala, R2-D2 hizo coincidir su mapa con la pieza que BB-8 tenía, revelando la ubicación del Primer Templo Jedi y a su vez, Luke Skywalker. Con esta revelación, R2-D2, Rey y Chewbacca abandonaron la base en el Halcón Milenario en busca del Maestro Jedi. Poco después la base fue evacuada por la Resistencia. Anticipando un ataque de la Primera Orden, el personal de la Resistencia se movilizó frenéticamente para transferir personal y equipamiento a la nave insignia Raddus en órbita. Al mando de la Teniente Kaydel Ko Connix, se las arreglaron para despejar completamente la base y evacuar a unos pocos segundos antes de que fuera disparada y destruida por el [[Acorazado de Asedio clase Mandator IV|Acorazado de Asedio clase Mandator IV]] Fulminatrix.[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] Personal Los niveles superiores de la jerarquía de la Resistencia consistían principalmente en veteranos de la Guerra Civil Galáctica que habían servido junto a Leia Organa en la Alianza Rebelde. Los individuos de alto rango incluyeron al General Cypress, comandante de las fuerzas terrestres de la Resistencia, el Mayor Taslin Brance, un oficial de comunicaciones que mantenía a Organa al día sobre las operaciones de la Primera Orden, el Mayor Caluan Ematt, un veterano experto de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. El Almirante Statura, que luchó contra el Imperio durante la liberación de su planeta natal, Garel, y el Almirante Gial Ackbar, un experimentado comandante que luchó en las Guerras Clon y fue fundamental para la victoria de la Alianza Rebelde sobre el Imperio Galáctico.Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual Poe Dameron era el líder del Escuadrón Rojo y Azul, los dos escuadrones de cazas estelares de la Resistencia, y pasó por el indicativo, Líder Negro. Entre bastidores La base de la Resistencia apareció por primera vez en las novelas juveniles El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker and Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia, dos libros que formaban parte del Rumbo a Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza, un proyecto multimedia de una serie de al menos veinte libros y cómics que presentaron contenido relacionado con la película que condujo a la película de 2015 [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]]. Apariciones *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Phasma'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' * *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' * *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Bases militares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Lugares de D'Qar Categoría:Lugares de la Resistencia